


Have Your Cake

by Ritsucracker



Series: And Eat It Too [1]
Category: inFAMOUS (Video Games)
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Coming Untouched, M/M, Stuffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 08:19:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5368193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ritsucracker/pseuds/Ritsucracker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You got me a cake?" Zeke quirked an eyebrow at Cole.</p><p>"Yep."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have Your Cake

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, the obsession of discovering a new kink.

"You got me a cake?" Zeke quirked an eyebrow at Cole.

"Yep." Cole leaned against the doorway to the kitchen. "To celebrate our new apartment and shit." 

"Okay." He laughed a bit. "Didn't know you'd be so sentimental about it."

"Well, I maybe have special plans for it..." 

"What kind of plans?" 

"What would you say if I said I wanted to watch you eat it?"

There was a pause.

"You want watch me eat cake?"

"The whole cake." Cole clarified.

"The whole cake?" Zeke asked, disbelieving.

"Yep. If you think you can." He said with a smirk as he gave his challenge.

Zeke looked him up and down, thinking it over. It couldn't be too hard, right? 

"If that's what you want, how can I say no?" He shrugged with a smirk of his own.

Cole's face broke into a grin and he disappeared into the kitchen. He returned to the living room a few minutes later with a box, a plate with a fork, and an unopened half gallon of milk. Zeke recognized the box as coming from a bakery a few blocks away. Everything they'd ever gotten from them was sinfully good and he was sure this cake would be no different. Cole opened the box, revealing a nine inch chocolate layer cake, already cut into six big pieces. He put a piece on the plate using his fingers and then gave it to Zeke. Zeke contemplated it a moment, trying to decide if he might actually want to back out now that he'd properly seen his challenge. Cole leaned back, continuing to grin. 

Zeke decided he'd make him eat that grin.

The first piece was easy. The cake was moist with thick, rich frosting in and on it. It tasted great. He ate every crumb. The next piece was just as easy and he helped it down with the milk he'd been provided, drinking straight from the jug. It was by the third piece that he started to get numb to the taste of chocolate, the sweetness nearly burning his mouth.

"Halfway there." Cole said almost excitedly as he put the next piece on his plate.

Zeke was starting to think he might should have said no as he got halfway through his fourth helping. His stomach was starting to tell him he shouldn't put so much chocolate in it. The cake no longer tasted as good and felt too thick in his mouth. He found himself nursing on the milk more. Not that the milk really helped the situation with his stomach, as both cake and milk was making him feel quite full. But he finished the fourth piece and Cole dutifully put the fifth on his plate.

"Just one more after this. You can do it, man." 

Zeke wasn't as sure as he'd been when he started, but he did his best, downing the fifth, though it took longer than the fourth. He took a little breather when Cole put the sixth and last piece on his plate. He looked over to Cole, his gaze drawn to his crotch where he noticed his hard on making itself known through his pants. So he really was getting off on it. Then he'd keep up his end.

The last piece he ate slowly, as though he were savoring it, but his tongue had long been deadened to the taste. He made sure he licked the fork clean once the piece was gone. He handed the plate to Cole and leaned back, pushing down his pants to accommodate his sudden meal. He was bloated and a little nauseous from the sugar but he smirked.

"Happy?" He asked.

"Very." Cole leaned in for a kiss.

"Well, you know we got most of a thing of ice cream in the freezer, if you wanna get it..." Zeke trailed off.

Cole smiled like a kid on Christmas morning. He got up, going back to the kitchen and returning with a carton of vanilla ice cream and a large spoon. When Zeke opened the carton he wondered if he might have overestimated his abilities. But he was determined to eat as much of it as he could. With any luck, he could have Cole coming in his pants. 

Fortunately, the ice cream wasn't frozen too hard, making spooning it out easier. He ate it slowly, trying not to get a brain freeze. The lightness of the vanilla was a nice change after the richness of the chocolate. It went down fairly easy, though his stomach still protested the amount of food that was being put into it. He wasn't sure if he'd eaten so much in one sitting before, at least not purposefully. Cole began to palm himself through his pants. At this, Zeke stopped.

"Nuh uh." He said as he stifled a burp. "You don't get to touch yourself til I'm done." 

"Fair enough, I guess." Cole relented.

It was fun watching Cole squirm as he ate the ice cream slowly, but it seemed he'd committed himself to finishing the carton, a feat that felt increasingly impossible. His belly ached a little, making it a little hard to breath too deeply. He tried to lean back more to give it more room to stretch, but he knew it would only help so much. 

He became so focused on eating and getting it over with, he didn't register Cole reaching over until his hand was on his belly. He stopped and looked at him.

"You never said I couldn't touch you." He grinned.

Zeke said nothing but shook his head with a good natured laugh. Cole began to massage his middle. It felt good and relieved some of the ache. The ice cream was starting to melt, but he could see the bottom of the carton. The end was thankfully in sight. 

He scraped out the rest, drinking the melted cream, as Cole rubbed his belly, his hand pushing up his shirt. He sat the empty container on the table beside him, triumphant. He'd met his challenge then some. He glanced over at Cole, who was staring at his swollen middle.

"Why did you let me do that? I'm so fucking full." He moaned, arching his back so his belly pressed harder against Cole's hand.

That did it. Cole let out a string of curses under his breath and hung his head as he came. Zeke laughed, even though it hurt, his own goal accomplished.


End file.
